Pele's Wrath A Yu Yu Hakusho Fic
by MoonlightIllusionist
Summary: When Kurama is forced to take care of this cat for Koenma, things get a little strange when he finds out the cat is not just any normal Feline, but in fact a child of a Goddess- The Hawaiian Goddess Pele to be exact.


It was inexplicitly strange the events that led to this exact moment in time, but with the circumstances being what they are, there wasn't much I-or any one else-could do about it.

Shiori seemed to love the little creature I have dubbed 'pest', and Shuichi doesn't seem to mind the thing sleeping in his bed, while I on the other hand, can't stand the humanized creature.

I didn't-and still don't- see the reason behind homing the black ball of mischief for three months before giving it back to Koenma. I had checked the thing over numerous times, and I still couldn't find any indication that it was nothing more than a mere I_Felis Silvestris Catus_/I; also know as a domestic, or house cat.

She has nothing about her that is out of the ordinary, nothing she guards, or holds with in her. She's just a plain American Bombay cat.

I sighed deeply while sitting silently at my desk, just finishing up the last bits of my homework before she'd walk in and curl around my legs. Of course, this was not something I would particularly be angry at, but as she jumped up onto the desk and continued to walk across my keyboard, homework, and anything else she possibly could, I found her quite irritating.

And the consistent noise! I couldn't tell you what exactly this cat did to drive me completely insane, but some how she managed to do so. That was the only unorthodox thing that came with her presence in my home; she managed to get on my nerves so easily, that I thought it was considerably disturbing.

"Down, Kaya." I grumbled, picking her up and placing her down onto the floor again. She openly vocalized her distress, meowing once I placed my hands around her but continued to vent her displeasure to me as she walked around my room. "Yes," I replied to her yapping. "I understand, you and I are in the same predicament when it comes to this situation. You will be returned to your rightful owner soon enough and we'll both we rid of each other."

She meow' fed as she exited the room, her tail flicking behind her.

"Nee-kun?" Shuichi poked his head into my room, his arms gently cradling Kaya like a precious child.

"Yes, Shuichi?" I turned in my chair and smiled to him.

"Kaa-san will be back from the airport with Otou-san soon, we should start dinner to surprise them!" He grinned and I nodded. Yes, Shiori would enjoy the thoughtful gesture.

"Alright. Is there something you particularly wanted us to make?" Well, more like I would be making. Shuichi was a wonderful help in the kitchen, but with pulling out ingredients and cleaning up, not the actual cooking part.

"Well, I know how much Otou-san loves Tempura," He commented.

I nodded a bit.

"How about an Udon Tempura dish?" I stood up, leaving the last bits of my homework for another time. I would be finished in a minute or so once I sat down with it again.

"Udon sounds good!" Shuichi grinned and placed Kaya onto the floor.

"Alright, why don't you head down stairs and begin to set everything up? I'll be there in just a moment."

Shuichi nodded and rushed off down the stairs in order to start dinner, while I leaned over, turned the monitor odd and placed my homework back neatly into its folder and put it away for another time. If I left it out, Kaya might get her paws on it, and who knows what that Feline would do to it while no one was looking.

I heard her ungodly howl. I cringed at the sound and looked over as she lay on her side in front of my door, her eyes burning through my flesh and I quickly left my room, stepping over her, but with this gesture of ignorance, she quickly became desperate for my attention that she maneuvered around my legs as I headed toward the stairs that I thought I would have tripped, but as I decended downwards toward the living room, she darted off down, beating me down the stairs and she toddled into the kitchen and began doing the same to Shuichi; wrapping herself dangerous around his legs, causing him to loose his balancing and he almost tripped, but thankfully caught himself.

He chuckled a bit and bent down, petting her gently.

I sighed, rolling my sleeves up as I walked into the kitchen. She was only being so vocal and dangerously close was because it was close to her feeding time. Bombay cat's are particularly bigger than normal domestic cats, and can quickly gain weight considering they have no self control when it comes to eating and will devour all within their dish so quickly it makes them sick.

Shiori had her on a special diet. I fed her in the early morning before I would leave for school, and she would feed her at five o'clock a second time. Though I will have to admit, for a cat that is supposedly 'over weight', she was beautiful.

Her body is muscular, yet agile with a silky black coat. Her head is rounded and wide, with a medium short, blunt tapered muzzle.

Her eyes are a beautiful orange color, but if sitting with her and you look at her eyes directly, you can see the beautiful colored lines of gold, green, and orange mingling around the iris, they are also shaped like a Burmese cat (not round) and set wide, and her ears are broad, slightly rounded and medium sized and, like the eyes, set wide.

Bombay's themselves are vocal creatures, but I still imagine Kaya being even more vocal than that of a normal Siamese, especially when I'm the only one home with my door shut.

She walks around the upstairs hallway, disturbing the peace and quite with this ungodly howl like she's lost every single loved one in the world. At first, I thought this howl meant she was hurt, but as with now, I find her to be perfectly fine. I guess she's just lonely.

She's also what they call a 'heat seeker', that's why she enjoys either sleeping with Shiori, or Shuichi during the night because the heat their bodies emit she likes to cling to and absorb.

She has also managed to suck the coloration out of the tips of fake plants leaves. Thankfully, she doesn't touch the live ones, but the only fake plant we have in the house-courtesy of Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend- has discolorations on the tips of the leaves.

I've watched her periodically nip at them, but I don't see how that would taste anywhere near delightful.

"Kaa-san is really going to like this." Shuichi's voice snapped me from my wanderings and I found myself practically half way done with cooking, Kaya sitting by my feet and looking up at me like a dog begging at the table as I continued to work with the shrimp tempura.

Shuichi chuckled a bit and picked her up and walked out of the kitchen and placed her in the living room and walked back. At least she understood that when we removed her from something, not to go back immediately or we'd have to lock her in a room again. She didn't like that the few times we had to do it. Thankfully she learns quickly, quite quickly even for a normal domestic house cat.

"Yes, I do think Kaa-san will enjoy dinner with everyone together since the business trip." I smiled lightly to myself. Ever since her new husband had left off for that business trip Mother had been very fidgety. She was a strong woman, and the most caring person I had ever met, but of course she'd feel a bit confused at first, not knowing what to do with herself during the first time her new husband was out for a long period of time. She already got it with me, so she was easily cooping but she smiled so brightly whenever he was around. It would be nice to see that heart warming smile once again.

"The Tempura's almost done," I said aloud so that Shuichi would hear me from the kitchen before I checked the Udon. It would be done within a matter of minutes. "Would you begin setting up the tables, Shuichi-kun?"

"Course!" He grinned and got up, pulling all the bowls and cups from the cupboard and began to set everything up. I would give it a glance over and probably light a candle or two on the table before everything would be ready.

I looked over to the rice pot and noted that it had about two minutes left. I would need to unplug it before it over cooked the rice.

I heard another 'mrowr' come from Kaya and I looked down to find her walking into the kitchen. She quickly scurried over to me and rubbed against my legs. Now I could deal with this if it was cute, but Kaya wasn't particularly cute in my eyes. She was a nuisance and didn't know when to shut up and go to sleep like a 'good kitty'.

This was probably why I didn't have a cat, nor did I want one.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today and drained the Udon into the bowls on the counter and placed them all in the microwave to keep them warm until the Tempura was down.

I grabbed the bowls Shuichi had left out and filled them with rice, now that it was finished and placed them in the microwave with the Udon and continued to watch the Tempura, making sure I didn't over cook anything.

"They're here!" Shuichi ran for the front door to help his father with his bag.

"Perfect timing." I smiled, pulling the Tempura and placing it equally within the bowls of rice before heading to the table with them and placing them gently down before getting the Udon bowls and doing the same.

I glanced down at the table, making sure everything was in place before walking back, grabbing the tea pot off the stove and placed it on the table along with a pitcher of water. I lit the two candles and smiled softly as I heard Shiori's voice coming up toward the front door and I turned and walked over and smiled to her.

"Tadaima."(1) She smiled to me and I smiled back, opening the door completely to let them all through easily.

"Okaerinasa."(2) I hugged her lightly and bowed to my stepfather.

"Smells good in here, Shuichi." He mentioned as he walked in, leaving his shoes at the door.

"Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu." I bowed a bit again before closing the door behind them and Shiori smiled brightly at the dinner table all made up with food ready to eat.

"Oh, you two! This is wonderful! Arigato." She kissed both Shuichi's cheeks and mine before everyone flocked over to eat. It was just about dinnertime, so everyone's stomachs were ready for replenishments.

Kaya too was hungry as she continued to meow at us with her strange meow and she weaved through Shiori's legs, considering she was the one who usually fed her before dinner.

Shiori giggled, leaned down and gently stroked her before she got up and fed her, putting a handful of her pebbles into her bowl and brought it closer to our table and sat back down.

This cat was considerably picky. It took three weeks to get her to eat something and then she'd only eat when we ate. She was definitely a strange one, but she was intelligent for something of her species.

It wasn't until that night, after everyone had long gone to bed, except Shuichi and I, who managed to stay up considerably late that night watching a movie and Shuichi wondered if we could make the American smores.

I had just finished pulling them out of the microwave and was heading toward the couch when Kaya went crazy, following me like some mad dog that wanted my food and meowing repetitively.

"No," I hissed. "Chocolate can kill you, Moronic feline." Though internally I hoped we'd accidentally drop some cocoa/toxic goodness onto the ground for her to snag up and digest with utter hast. Then I would be rid of her a lot quicker, but I couldn't do that. Annoying for me or not, Shiori loved Kaya a lot, and I wouldn't want to be the reason she died.

I sat down, but was startled to hear an unfamiliar voice peek in through the night.

"Please!? Oh my Gosh, I haven't had chocolate in years! Just give it to me! Give it! I will give you many a Mahalo!" (3)

My head snapped to my right-the direction in which the voice carried from-only to find Kaya, sitting beside me, her paws kneading into the couch as she stared at the plat of smores in serious desperation.

"E-Excuse me?" I stuttered out, turning my head to look at Shuichi, hoping that he had heard the same only to find him asleep beside me. I looked back to Kaya. "Did you just-"

"Talk. Yes, now-Gimme the Chocolate!"

I stared at her, mouth agape for a long moment before placing the plate down onto the coffee table.

"You can speak..." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. There was something different about this cat I must have over looked. But I knew I couldn't have. I had gone through any test I could imagine up.

She even digested one of my seeds in order to bring up any evidence of her original origins, and yet I got nothing out of the ordinary.

"I must be dreaming," I watched her hop off the couch and climb up onto the coffee table and began to lick at the smores. "You do realize chocolate is toxic to cats? It can make you very sick."

Kaya looked up to me and seemingly smiled.

"Aw! You do care about me!" She jumped up and landed in my lap, beginning that motor of her's and rubbing up against my chest and arms.

That's when something even more startling happened. I suddenly went from a loving feline in my lap, to a beautiful naked Goddess incarnate. This was definitely an uneventful day in Ningenkai-Japan.

___________________

Okaerinasa – "I'm back." (Home)  
(2) Tadaima – "Welcome back." (After someone has said "Okaerinasa".)  
(3) Mahalo – The Hawaiian word for 'Thank you'.

Yea, just thought you'd all might need some sort of information for some of those words...I really hope this is all right. I just did it one day. I tried to sound as intelligent as possible, but considering my 'wide vocabulary' I don't know if I achieved 'Kurama-esc' intelligence.

Welp, I'm going to bed now. I might edit this later. This is only the first draft; so if you see stuff, PLEASE TELL ME! Constructive Criticism is WANTED DESPERATELY!


End file.
